


The Orchard

by Moonbeam37



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, F/F, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Original work - Freeform, Short One Shot, explicit - Freeform, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbeam37/pseuds/Moonbeam37
Summary: Two women slip away for some intimate time alone  Complete. One shot
Kudos: 3





	The Orchard

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story and not a part of any fandom. Feel free to use your imagination! F/F

“Come with me,” she whispered as she grabbed my hand and pulled me around the back of the patio. Her voice was a sweet hum, but the devilish grin on her face reminded me that I should know better. Naturally, I didn’t hesitate to give into her will and fall into step behind her. She glanced up once at her family on the patio. They hadn’t noticed we’d gone. 

When I glanced over my shoulder, however, I realized that wasn’t completely true. Two men were standing at the edge of the patio. My husband smirked and hers laughed into his beer as they watched us disappear around the side of the house. They were the only two people at the party who knew our secret. 

She didn’t let go of my wrist, but she slowed our pace once we were out of the party’s line of sight. Her smile was wicked and I immediately had the desire to kiss it from her lips. I knew she wouldn’t let me, though. She was up to something, and I liked it. 

“Where are we going?” My voice was higher than I’d intended, and I sounded like a child excited for a birthday surprise. She bit her lip as her smile threatened to widen across her face, but it wasn’t enough to hide her excitement. I could tell her adrenaline was hot. 

Her grip tightened suddenly as she changed directions and we began to walk away from the house. The sound of people talking was fading as she led me down a winding dirt patch towards the orchard. I had butterflies fluttering about in my stomach (the look she’d gave me had put them there) and I rushed to keep up with her hastened pace. 

“It doesn’t matter where we’re going,” she said in a tone that told me exactly what she wanted. “You’ve looked so fucking beautiful all day that I can’t not touch you for another minute.”

She squeezed my hand a little tighter and I nearly melted right there, but I could still see the big house clearly behind us. We went quickly down the path, as I’d assumed she’d done with girlfriends many times as a child when she and the neighbors played hide and seek amongst the fruit trees, but this time was very different.

I was the first woman she’d ever been with, and for me, she was the first one that every really mattered. From the moment she’d entered my life I knew she’d never have to leave. Our relationship was comfortable in a way that was impossible to explain. It was an unconventional friendship to say the least, but it was perfect in a way I’m sure many would struggle to understand. We’d never openly talked about the status of our relationship because it couldn’t easily be defined or explained. I think the most important thing to understand, and the only explanation that I can give, is that we added to each other’s lives, and that is really all that matters. 

“What If we get caught?” I looked around nervously despite the fact that the house was getting smaller and smaller in the distance. My question didn’t matter, though. If anything it was just fuel to the flame. Once she’d decided something it was decided, and she wasn’t going to hesitate for anything; that’s one of the things I loved about her. 

“The boys will cover for us,” she said as she suddenly stopped. I froze and very much thought we weren’t yet far enough away as she turned to face me. Her right hand found its way into my hair and she tucked a fallen strand behind my ear before quickly stealing a kiss from my lips. 

Her lips were soft and warm as they gingerly parted mine. A kiss from her was the slowest thing imaginable, but it was always over too soon. My eyes were closed and I was full of vulnerability as she pulled away from me. I resisted the urge to grab her waist and pull her back to me. 

We set off back along the path. Rolling fields stretched out before me like waves and the sunset melted over the hills like butter. Before long we turned from the path onto a narrower trail that weaved between two rows of dense fruit trees. The air smelt sweet and I breathed it in as we went deeper and deeper between the trees. It wasn’t much longer before the only sound I heard was her breath catching and all I could see was the green if the trees and the soft blue of California sky. 

“Here,” she said plainly as she turned around and flashed her beautiful smile at me. She had stopped so suddenly that my momentum continued to propel me forward, and I fell unceremoniously into her arms. Her hands fell to my waist and she pulled me in closer still. There wasn’t any space between us and it was precisely how I preferred our proximity to be. It was difficult to keep my hands off of her and I was relieved that I didn’t have to any more. 

I was flush against her when my mouth opened to kiss her waiting lips. The kiss was slow at first, but it quickly gained traction. The tension between us was an electric current pulsing through our bodies like a circuit. I wanted to have more of her. I always wanted more of her. 

The nature of our relationship was part of the fun. We were friends first and lovers second. Our spouses encouraged the sexy little arrangement, considering they benefited from both our happiness and our pleasure. We knew they weren’t worried about how we’d snuck off through the orchard together; stealing kisses was routine for us. They were likely struggling to temper their imaginations, however, until the evening would fall and the four of us would retire to the same room and they’d get theirs. Everyone liked it this way. 

Her hand migrated from my waist to wrench the half tuck of my shirt from my jeans and within moments her soft touch snaked up my torso and beneath the soft cup of my bra. She squeezed my breast so hard an guttural sigh fell from my lips and my body pressed against her. She softened the blow with a firm twist of my nipple. The pressure she placed on my body felt divine. 

I couldn’t keep my hands to myself a moment longer and I quickly pulled the drawstring on her cropped joggers. Suddenly her choice of attire made me chuckle inwardly when I realized why she’d chosen those particular pants today. The girl knew exactly what she was doing when she got dressed this morning. 

I shoved my hand down the front of her pants and ran my fingertips over the cotton covering her. A breathy moan slid past my ear and I could smell the scent of her now as I felt her panties moistening. She squeezed my nipple as I rubbed her, and once she was sweet enough for me, I slipped my hand between her panties and her skin. She let out a low moan as my fingertips dipped into her wetness. 

“Yes,” she moaned as she pulled on my nipple, “don’t stop.”

“Does that feel good, baby?” I slipped a finger inside of her and she hissed, which told me everything I need to know. I rocked my hand back and forth again her mound until I could hear the sound of her wet and needy pussy. 

She released her grip on my nipple and pulled my shirt, as well as the cup of my bra, up and over my breast. I groaned when she leaned forward and captured my hard pink nipple in her mouth. She made me feel as if I could shatter glass but as she began to suck I’m not sure who moaned more loudly. Our pleasure was intertwined as moans moved between the trees like the summer breeze. 

I whispered her name on the back of a moan and she pressed into my hand while I curled my fingers inside of her. I wanted to make her scream; to make her so wet that she’d have to explain herself when we went back to the house, but I didn’t. I withdrew my fingers slowly and pulled away from her and I think she almost whimpered. She was placated, however, when I pulled her pants low on her thighs and took the small string of her panties down with them. I was on my knees and my face was buried in her smooth, wet pussy before she could miss me too much. I felt her hand come to the back of my head as I lapped after her moisture. 

“You taste so fucking good,” I murmured between tastes and she used her hold on me to pull me closer.

“Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”

I didn’t stop. I felt the muscles in her thighs begin to tense. She was shaking slightly and I wrapped my arm around her bare ass to keep her close to me. I felt her wetness spill over my lips while she pulled my hair. When she finally loosened her grip, I stood to face her. As she pulled her pants back into place, her lips captured mine and she moaned at the taste of her own release on my lips. She couldn’t get enough. 

“Turn around.” The command was murmured between kisses and I complied. Her hands found their way to the button on my jeans and she ripped them down hastily. Her nails dug into the flesh of my ass as she used her other hand to push me forward. I felt her grab the elastic of my thong and she pulled the fabric taut. I groaned at the pressure to my wet and aching pussy. 

“It looks like tasting me made you all wet,” she sang as she rubbed her finger over my wet cotton thong. Bent over like this, I could smell myself while I tasted her still on my tongue. I felt giddy when she touched me, but I also knew it wouldn’t take much to send me over the edge. 

She squatted behind me when she pulled the damp red fabric to the side. She kissed my lips gently at first before she used her tongue to part my folds and taste the white cream dripping from me. She moaned and it made my whole body vibrate. 

“I’m not going to be able to last long if you’re doing that,” I breathed while I was bent over before her. She replied by digging her nails into my ass and pulling me back even more onto her face. Her finger found its way between my wet folds and soon it was sliding inside me while she licked me. She pressed hard against my g-spot and my back arched from the pleasure. I felt the tension rising as she rubbed it and before long my body began to shake. I could feel my orgasm building like a rip tide that was going to take her down with it. This girl was incredible, though, and she remained with her face and finger buried inside me while I shuttered around her; wet release dripping down her needy tongue. 

She stood up and I readjusted my wet thong. When I turned around to face her, her lips were on mine within seconds. The taste of my come on her face was intoxicating, and all I could think about was how much I wanted more. I wanted to lay her down in the grass and rub my pussy against hers. I wanted to spread her legs and dive between them until her body convulsed from pleasure. I wanted the scent of sweet sex to mix with the scent of ripe fruit until we both…

“We should get back,” she said; a crude interruption to my fantasy. I reached down and pulled up my jeans. 

“I don’t want to,” I whined as I fasted the button. 

Her smile was more sweet now that her wickedness had been tempered. “Baby, you know that was just a little appetizer. I am in no way finished with you.”

I bit my lip just to show her how needy I was. 

“The last thing I want is for someone to ask where we ran off to,” she began, “there will be more tonight.”

I closed the small bit of space between us before she had the chance to say no and I kissed her hard. Her body curled into mine and I couldn’t help but squeeze her covered pussy. She groaned and I knew she was far from done. It was always so hard to pull myself away from her. Finally, we made our way back to the house in a hurry just so we could use our pace as an excuse for our flushed skin and disheveled appearance.


End file.
